Be With You
by GoldenEyedGirl0808
Summary: What will happen when Jace might have the Heavenly Fire again? What will have to Clace? I'm really bad a summary's, please read. Set after City of Heavenly Fire. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first FanFic so please be nice. It might not be that good, but I tried. I really ship Clace, and thought it would good idea for my first one. Set after City of Heavenly Fire. I tried to make this AN really short, so ENJOY.**

 **JPOV**

"Jace, hurry up!" Isabelle screamed from outside the bathroom door. I was taking forever in the shower after training today, I was going to surprise Clary, and didn't want to smell sweaty.

"Piss off Iz!" I yelled back.

"No, you're wasting all of the hot water. The Institute only has so much of it, and I have a date,"

"And who says I don't." She was really pushing my buttons and she definitely knew it.

"Uggghh! Whatever asshat." After that I could hear her high heels clanking on the floor, and they slow fade away.

When I finished and went to my to room I saw that my phone was dead and I forgot to charge it. _Clary must be worried_ , I thought to myself

 **CPOV**

Today was a very odd day. I called Jace like 10 times, and every time it went straight to voicemail. I told myself it was nothing, but I couldn't help worrying about him. I mean, he always answers when I call him, was he avoiding me? Is that why it was going to voicemail, because he blocked me? I shaked that thought off, _why would he do that after everything we've been through?_ That's when I realized I was being absolutely ridiculous.

Just then the doorbell rang, and my mom screamed "Clary honey, would you get the door please?"

And I yelled back a, slightly muffled ,"Sure," as I hopped down the stairs, skipping every other one. When I answered the door, as if to answer my questions, there stood the golden god himself.

"Jace!" I exclaimed and jumped into his warm, inviting arms, and he caught me with ease due to years of Shadowhunter training.

"Well someone's excited to see me." Jace said, his voice muffled by my fiery red hair. "Um, Clary?"

"Yeah"

"Well, not that I don't absolutely love this right now, it's just well.. I kinda, sorta need to breathe, you know oxygen deprivation, and stuff."

"Oh, sorry." I jumped off of him and blushed. Damn my blood it always did this at the worst time possible, as if it knew exactly what it was doing. But honestly, I didn't know I was squeezing him that tight. I could still feel that my face was flushed so I tried to use my hair to cover it up.

"Don't, I think it's cute." Jace said softly, brushing my hair out of my face and behind my right ear. What he did next really surprised me. He pressed his lips to mine, hard, but oddly enough, gentle. I moan softly into his mouth, without thinking, and blushed right away, hoping he wouldn't realize what I just did. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed by Jace, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and stroked mine with his. I did it again, this time a little bit louder, and I just couldn't help my self.

"Clare-Bear, who was at the door?" My mom said, oops, forgot she was in the house.

Quickly, I unattached myself from Jace, and saw him shaking with silent laughter.

That's when it hit me. Mom had called me my childhood nickname only her and Simon called me. _Holy Crap!_ I thought, I was never going to live this down.

"Oh, hello Jace. Clary what's so funny?" _Oh, now you call me Clary. Thanks a lot mother of_

 _mine._ Jace let out a "Hi" muffled by his laughter.

"Jace _quit it_! Seriously, mom how could you not know. It's your fault in the first place!" I scolded at her.

"Why? What I do? I only just got here." She said innocently.

"Wellllll, you called me a certain something, involving a certain cartoon, with specifically irritating bears." I said roughly. This made Jace's laughter start up again. I let out a frustrated groan and mumbled a whatever to my mom,and hauled Jace up the stairs toward my room. When we got there he collapsed on my bed still laughing.

"Now you're just being plain mean." I exclaimed with a sad pout, that I knew would make him melt. And I was right, his eyes noticeably softened and filled with realization of what he was doing. I internally smirked knowing I was the only one in the entire world who had this effect on him.

"Oh I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me." he begged, wait, did he just _beg._

"I forgive you," he let out a sigh, "And, did I just hear the high and mighty Jace Herondale beg?" I questioned, teasing him.

 **JPOV**

 _Holy Crap, she noticed._ I mentally scolded myself. I was really hoping she wouldn't notice, otherwise I was screwed.

And right now I was screwed.

I was quickly trying to think of a come back, witty remark, or distraction when it hit my. _Perfect,_ I thought as I got the best distraction ever. Then, I kissed her unlike the hot, passionate one before, this one was soft, innocent, and full of pure love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for all of the reviews! I am so excited you liked the first chapter, I was in school and I saw I had all of these emails so I checked and I was sooooo happy and started squealing. But, stopped when my teacher gave me the death glare. Hopefully, I will write a lot more to this story. ENJOY!**

 **CPOV**

When Jace and I finally detached ourselves from each other, I picked up my messenger bag from it's place on my desk chair, and started putting some stuff in it. Like my sketchbook, colored pencils, a change of clothes, ect.

"What are you doing?" he asked,from my bed.

"Packing." I responded, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Why?" he questioned.

"You'll see." I sighed, and walked out of the room, "Stay here." I told him.

"Why?" he asked. Again.

"Would you stop asking me that childish question?" I replied, "Just *sigh* stay here."

"What's with all of the sighing?!" he said as I left the room.

I walked into my mom's room and she wasn't there. So I figured she'd be in her art room, like always. _Why isn't that the first place I went?_ I mentally asked myself, questioning my own stupidity.

"Hey, Mom." I said hugging her as she turned around.

"Well someone's happy." my mom said as she hugged me back.

"Yeah, about that…" I trailed off hoping she would get it.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Okay, want do you want?" she asked in a monotone voice. Suddenly I felt the slightest bit of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"I was hoping that you would let me sleepover at the Institute tonight?" I thought about what I just said, then quickly added in, "So that I can train more." I finished it off with a (hopefully) convincing smile.

Then she gave me the Do-you-really-think-I-would-fall-for-that look.

"Pleeeease?" I begged her.

"Ugh, fine but only because I want you to be happy." She said defeatedly.

"Yessss! Wait till I tell Jace! He's gonna be so excited." I shrieked as I skipped back to my room. When I got there Jace was still on my bed but, playing a game on his phone. I jumped on top of him and he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Clary! What the eff are you doing?!" he scolded, as he flipped us so he was in top not me. Suddenly I could feel his whole body pressed against mine. And I stared deep into his golden eyes, as he stared into my emerald ones. That's when I remembered.

"Jacey," I said excitedly which made him smile.

"What?" he asked giving my one of his signature smirks.

"I have a surprise for you!" I giggled.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" I flipped us over using a move that Alec taught me.

"Nope." I said popping the "p". For some reason I was in a very teasing mood today, "You're just gonna have to catch me first." As soon as I said that I hopped off of him and took my messenger bag with all of my over night stuff and I ran out of the house. When I turned the corner out of my room I saw him trace over his speed rune.

 _Two can play at that game,_ I thought to myself. Just then a rune came into my head, it was like the speed rune but more detailed. As I was running I pulled out me stele and traced it on my arm, momentarily wincing at the pain, then started running again. It was so incredible, I felt like I was flying.

Then, within moments I was at the Institute. I entered and saw some Shadowhunters I didn't recognize. But they certainly recognized me, as they stared and whispered. I heard one of them say.

"Oh my god! It's Clary Fray! She asked the angel to bring Jace Herondale back from the dead!"

She heard another one say, "Look, there he is!"

I turned around and saw him, so I jetted of to the stairs (I would have to wait a long time for the elevator).

With the help of my new rune, I made it to Jace's room within seconds, and I lied down on his bed. When he walked into his room, I grinned at him. And he lied down next to me.

"How did you get here so fast? No rune I know could have made a gnome like you that fast." He said

"Hey, that's offensive." I complained, "I'm gonna tell Maryse." I said childishly.

"I'm sorry okay, now how did you get that fast?" I gave him a look, "You did not."

"I did to." I responded.

"That's not fair!" he whined, "You have cool rune powers."

"You got powers too. Have you ever heard the saying 'you get what you get, and you don't get upset'. I just got better ones that turn me into the She-Flash."

"What's a Flash?" he asked.

"Seriously? Even after I make you a Netflix account, you still don't know any DC Comics shows?" I said.

 **JPOV**

After she scolded me about the Netflix account that she made for me, we spent the whole afternoon binge watching The Flash on Netflix in my room. Then I remembered something, *lightbulb*.

"Hey what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked her

"Oh, I asked my mom, and she said I could stay over tonight." She said, and snuggled deeper into my chest. Right now I was wearing a gray t-shirt and my boxers. Of course this isn't what I wore to her house, I was wearing black pants and t-shirt then. Sometime into Clary's scolding I change because I was getting hot. She was just wearing jeans and a gamer t-shirt, like always.

I still didn't understand how she could be wearing something so simple and look so beautiful.

"Hey, who were those Shadowhunters that were staring at us earlier?" She asked me.

"Oh I think we're doing some sort of training for the Shadowhunters in training."

"Cool." She responded simply.

It was late, like really late, and I have no idea how we were still watching The Flash.

"Clary, it's getting late, we should go to bed." After that, I yawned. I really was tired.

"Okay, I'll go change into my pj's." She said as she stretched, standing up off of the bed. Then, she walking into the bathroom with her messenger bag.

I stood up of of the bed and pulled off my shirt. I think Maryse is really blasting the heater, why, I have no idea what so ever. _I wonder what Alec and Izzy are doing right now_. I think as I flop back onto my bed. After about 5 minutes, Clary comes out of the bathroom and walks over to my desk to put her bag away.

"Clary, do you feel hot or is it just me." I ask, making sure I'm not getting sick.

"Um, I think it's just you because I'm feeling fine." She says with a sleepy voice. I get up and check the thermostat. That's weird, only 69°, but it's feels like 100.

"Jace, are you okay." Clary says as she she comes over to me and put her hand on my back.

"Ow!" She says and pulls her hand away.

"What's wrong." I say immediately and turn around to face her.

"I think you just… burned me." She said the last part barely above a whisper. NO! No, no, no, not again not after dying just to make it go away.

"I-I'm so sorry, C-Clary." I stammed in shock backing away from her. Somehow she knew what I was thinking.

"We don't know that it's the Heavenly Fire, Jace. I'll call the Silent Brothers, okay." She says in a soothing tone that immediately calmed me down. Then she slowly inched towards me, and I didn't back away this time.

"Let's go to Maryse and tell her, okay." She said with the same tone.

"Can we tell Alec and Izzy first." I asked.

"Yeah, sure." she replied.

Then, we walked down the hall to Alec's room in silence, me trailing behind her. While we were walking I stared at her gorgeous red hair. How was it so bright and beautiful. I mean, Joycelyn had red hair, but it was much darked. Maybe it darkened with age, hope Clary's didn't. I know sometimes she would say she didn't like it, but to me that was a load of bull crap.

Without realizing up until now I was storking her hair, and we had also stopped walking. I quickly retracted my hand and walked around to face her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" But when I looked at her she was smiling. It was so cute i couldn'thelp bur smile back.

"Don't worry Jace, everything will be just fine." The way she said it with such confidence made me believe her. Clary had convinced me nothing was wrong, and, like always, her smile made all of the doubts and questions in my head melt away as stared into her deep green eyes.

 **Ohhhhh, cliff hanger! Please don't had me. I hope you like the second chapter. My update schedule is at least once a week, I have soccer and school so the weekend is really when I write the most. Review and tell me if I should do a lemon or not. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

I can't believe it. I can't believe he has to go through this again. We don't know for sure that it's the Heavenly Fire yet. Right now we were all in the library waiting for the Silent Brothers. And by all I mean me, Izzy, Mom, Dad, Clary, Jace (obviously), and even Max **(P.S. in this FanFic Max is still alive because it was sad when he died :( and I cried)** was there.

"Jace could you please quit pacing, it's making me nervous." Clary said to him softly. Then he turned and looked at her. I amazed me how she made him so soft. Unlike how he was when he arrived on that boat 7-ish years ago.

"Okay, I'll try but it's really hard not to." he said clenching his fists at his sides, that was a nervous habit of his. As his parabatai, I knew what he was feeling, and trust me when I say that he was nowhere near as calm and patient as he looked.

"Maybe you should sit down, it might help." Mom told him. That definitely calmed him down at least a little bit.

"Okay…" Jace mumbled, he never mumbled, maybe I was wrong. He was way more nervous than I first thought.

Suddenly, the library doors burst open, and there stood the Silent Brothers. Every ones heads snapped to the scary Shadowhunters. I took a quick look over at Max, he was definitely scared. Then I looked at Mom, she knew Max was scared and she gave me a face that said, _Don't let him see what none of us want to._

With a firm nod of my head in her direction, I walked over to Max and put my hand on his shoulder, and pulled him to the side.

"Max," I say, looking into his dark brown eyes, "I don't want you to watch this, so just hug Izzy and think about something else. I won't be very helpful at that time. Just whatever you do don't look at me or Jace got it." I told him it would kill me if he saw us that way.

"Okay." he says and hangs his head low while he walks to Isabelle.

 _Jonathan Herondale, please come here._

I hate the way the Silent Brothers speak like that, it send shivers down my spine.

Slowly, and cautiously, Jace approaches one of the Brothers, I think his name was Christopher.

I can almost see the tension in the air when he asks Jace to stand still, as the Brothers make a circle around him, with the Soul Sword above his head. With his extra Angel blood we know he's strong enough, like Clary was.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain where my parabatai rune is, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground clutching my side in pain. Then, the sides of my vision start to black out until I can't see any more.

 **CPOV**

As I see Jace in so much pain I can feel my heart break as a tear escapes my eye. More are threatening to fall but I hold them back. I remember how horrible it was to have that thing dangling over my head, and I can tell you one thing. People really shouldn't use it as a metaphor.

 **THUMP**

I turn around and see Alec on the floor, gasping in pain also. If I'm sad, I can't even begin to think about how Izzy must feel, both of her brothers in unimaginable pain. Within seconds Maryse is at Alec's side holding him in her lap. I wish I could run to Jace like that but I can't.

Instantaneously, the Brothers stop, and the both of them were straightening out their clothes. Not thinking about what I'm doing, I run to Jace and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in his ear, as he wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." he says and puts his face in my hair.

 _Clarissa, please stand back._ Brother Cristopher says in their weird mind speaking thing.

When I step back, he comes up to Jace and places his scared, pale hand on Jace's forehead. And then backs away.

 _No need to worry Jonathan just has a simple fever, his angel blood makes it more intense. Just treat it like a normal cold or flu, and it will be gone in two-three days._

I am so relieved I could not have gone through that again. Right now I am the happiest person on Earth. Well it does suck that Jace has the flu. UGGGHHH! He's gonna make me his slave.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it was short and I haven't posted in awhile. I was really busy with soccer, and we have lots of school projects. And don't even get me started on all of the election stress! Just hope you liked it. BYE!**

 **P.S. I might do a lemon next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

It's been 2 days since the Silent Brothers came to the Institute, and let me tell you those two days weren't as bad as thought they'd be. I feel bad though. Clary has been working her ass off helping me in that time.

"Anything else you need?" She asked me, after she took my temperature and showed it to me. Nope still 100°, I'm doomed.

"Nope, I'm fine." Since the Silent Brothers came my voice has gotten horrible. It sound all weird and scratchy, and every time I talk I feel like I have to cough.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." she says, flopping down on the bed next to me. I pull her close to me and she squeals. The noises she makes are so cute.

"Jace you're going to make your fever worse." Sometimes she worries too much.

"I don't think that's possible." And I really think wasn't.

"Of course it is."

"Hey aren't you afraid of getting sick, your fever won't be any different than mine."

"Honestly I think it would be okay if I got sick too. Then you wouldn't be lonely."

"I'm not you have barely left my side in two days."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, don't get me wrong, I love it, but…", This was harder than I thought it would be, "Maybe you want to do something for yourself? I don't know like go hunting or something."

"I'm good right here. We should go to bed it's getting pretty late."

That's when a thought popped into my head.

"Well maybe not just yet...um… can we maybe- just like watch one episode of The Flash?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh so you like it now?" Clary said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." I said. Then coughed, stupid fever.

"Don't worry, I won't." She laughed as she grabbed the remote off of the bed side table, and clicked on the tv.

 **CPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining annoyingly bright in my eyes. I groaned before I remembered where and when I was.

Then, I immediately shot up in bed checking to see if I woke him up. But, he was already awake staring at me with wide, frightened eyes. I looked down and saw that he was holding my hand, and I was gripping his, tightly.

"Clary are you okay." He said as I flopped back down onto the bed, and loosened my grip on his strong hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I woke you up." And then he brought his other hand to my face and wiped away tears that I didn't even know were there. I brought my hand up to his, with a questioning look on my face.

"You were crying, and it was really quiet. I wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't crying on my chest. Any way, you were whispering 'don't leave me' over and over again. I tried to wake you up but it didn't work. So I just hugged you until you stopped. After that, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just held your hand and waited for you to wake up."

That's it hit me. I was having a dream about Jace with the Heavenly Fire again and I was scared I was going to lose him. Even though I know it's not the Heavenly Fire, that's what we all thought it was at first. Seeing the images of my dream again brings tears to my eyes and I hug him, wishing the images would go away.

"Woah, are you okay? You're burning up." Jace exclaimed, while putting his hand on my head.

"Oh no." he said as he removed his hand.

"'Oh no'! What do you mean 'oh no'?!" I asked now I was starting to get worried.

"Someone call the Brothers again because you caught my cold." he sighed, and flopped down onto the bed.

"Jace, you really had me worried. I thought I was dying for a second." I say as I lay down beside him. When I woke up I shot up and was standing on my knees, naturally Jace had done the same.

I cuddle into Jace's side and begin to fall asleep, when I feel his hard muscles move under my head. I looked over to find him on his phone doing what looks like texting. Seeing my confused face, Jace says,

"I'm texting Maryse, she needs to know you're sick too."

I just give him a nod, knowingly. Right now I am too tired to worry about the fever Jace has discovered I have. All I know that I am safe with him. And with that thought, I fall into a sleep occupied with the golden shadowhunter.

 **Hope you liked it please review what you think. I was traveling so I didn't have enough time to write a long chapter.**

 **-GoldenEyedGirl0808**


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

I woke up lying on my back and there was something heavy lying across my ribs. When I peeled my eyes open, I saw that it was just Jace's arm. The room was dark but when I looked at the curtains I could see that the sun was out. I tried to get up but Jace was cuddling my left arm, and every time I tried it pull it away, he would adjust his grip making it hard for me to move.

"Clary," Jace said tiredly with his eyes closed, "You and I both know you're not leaving this bed any time soon, so quit fighting me."

"Fine." I said defeatedly, and laid back down, but this time with my back on his bare chest.

"That's better." he whispered and I could feel him smiling, I crossed my arms.

"Jace, please let me get up." I pleaded and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He looked away because both of us knew he couldn't say no to puppy dog eyes.

"Just lay with me." His tone of voice was soft as he pulled me into his arms.

"Well, you're not going to want to lay in bed with me when I pee all over you." I could barely get through that sentence, I started cracking up and so did he.

 **JPOV**

Clary and I were in bed laughing, and my stomach hurt so bad but then suddenly, she stopped.

"But all joking aside Jace, I really will wet the bed if you don't let me get up."

I actually thought that she was joking when she said she had to pee, but she wasn't. So I said, "Why didn't you tell me I would have let you go much sooner." As I said that I released my hold on her and she got up and ran to the bathroom. Not long after that she went in I heard her squeal, and I went in to see what was going on. I looked around frantically for her. I saw her at the sink running the water over something inside that was on fire I looked more closely and saw that it was the towel that I use to dry my hands. After the fire was put out she turn off the water and sighed.

"Did this normally happen when you had the Heavenly Fire?" She asked me.

"All the time, except I went through like 10 hand towels in a day." I said, and smirked at her. I realized she wasn't used to not touching certain things or being carefully about how you touch them.

"Can we just go eat breakfast?" she said tiredly.

"Of course my love."

"And when you make me pancakes, you don't even need a stove just use your hand." she said and burst out into laughter.

After breakfast Clary and I were just lying down in bed and relaxing when, she started coughing very hard. When she stopped I pulled her closer to me and rubbed her back, in an attempt for her to feel better.

"Are you feeling okay? I think Magnus should check you, just in case there is something else going on." I said.

"Ok, I'm just really tired and cold." As soon as she said said that I pulled the covers over the both of us and wrapped my arm around her.

"Just try and get some rest." And with that she put her arm around me and we both fell asleep together.

 **I am soooooooo sorry for not posting for a long time. But I will make up for it, I'm going to post a lot of chapters this week. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
